In electrically propelled vehicles such as electrically propelled rail vehicles, the roof container and pantograph are arranged in physically separate fashion. The roof container generally contains components for electrically protecting the traction equipment, the heating system, and the vehicle's power converter. The components for distribution of supply voltage can also be arranged in a roof container of this kind.
In a conventional arrangement, the electrical lines between the pantograph and the roof container extend on the roof. Because they are not electrically protected in this region, the electrical cables must be mechanically shielded by pipes or by cable ducts. Such features are relatively complex. If the insulation is damaged in the case of an electrical cable that is protected in this fashion, this immediately causes a short circuit.
In addition, European Patent No. 0 599 031 describes a roof container in which the housing is constituted by a rectangular floor, two side walls, and two end walls. The housing can be covered by a one-piece cover which covers the entire area of the housing. In order to ensure that the components arranged in the housing are easily accessible from both sides, detachable articulated connections are arranged at the upper edges of both side walls, so that the housing cover can be swung open to either side.